


歧路之时

by Azuresand



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

卡德加攥紧了匕首。

他从没用过这样的武器，那纤细的、为女士而设计的握柄几乎要从他汗津津的手心中滑脱出去。他的心脏随着迈出的每一步越跳越烈，血液的搏动声充塞了他的耳膜。他的赤脚安静地踩在石地板上，另一只手遮住匕首的基部，遮盖住上面宝石的反光。

守护者面朝内蜷缩着躺在王座上。

这真奇怪。

卡德加用目光巡视着麦迪文覆盖着鸦羽斗篷的后背，借着微弱的月光勾勒出他微微起伏的身躯。知晓真相之后，这种不可思议的感觉时常在他心中泛起。他从不知道恶魔也需要睡眠，或者呼吸，从这个角度看去，王座上的身影和人类没有两样。

现在他终于站在了王座前的最后一阶上，刃尖对准了守护者的后背。接下来会发生的事情肯定不会如他所愿，但试一试，总没有太多的坏处。

正如他所料的，在他刚刚开始把手向下移动时候，另一只手已经轻柔而坚定地握住了他的手腕。

“一把匕首，真的？”

这只手的主人开口了，语气几近惋惜，像看到学徒解错了法术公式的导师。端坐的麦迪文的左手握在卡德加的右手上，后者心中涌起了一阵小小的羞愧。

“当然了，面对法师的时候，这个方法兴许能奏效。”

卡德加试着把手抽回来，这当然做不到。恶魔，无论外表是何种形态，都不会影响他们的力量。但他还是小小地挣扎了一下，他至少得试试……

作为对此的奖励，麦迪文轻轻抬起了右手，一缕绿色的火焰从他的指尖窜出，裹住了匕首。卡德加的恐惧在此时达到了最高峰——合格的法师，合理的反应。火焰没有伤害那些珍贵的手指，只是烧融了金属，膨胀成一团散发着邪恶绿光的魔火。

在跳动的莹莹绿光之中，麦迪文比划了一个手势。

人类不可能发出更可怕的声音了，卡德加倒在了地上，带着胸前的惨绿火焰不停地发出惨叫。他的手指痉挛地抓着地面，眼睛翻了上去，而麦迪文对着他露出宽容的笑容。

“面对恶魔，你得采取一些更加激烈的做法……”


	2. Chapter 2

卡德加再度醒来的时候，日光已经充盈了整个王座大厅。他的一条腿压在自己的身子底下，随着血液的回流麻刺刺地发痛。显然，麦迪文没有费心搬动他，而是让他保持着原来的姿势躺在了王座边的地板上。

那些被夜晚掩盖的东西在白昼中显露出来，砸断的靠背，砍倒的庄严支柱，狮子雕像黄金般的碎片，全都抵不过邪能火焰可怕的热量，被烧化熔铸成了新的宽大王座，用以适应兽人们的可怖体型。入口处墙壁上劈砍的裂口和血迹昭示了战斗的激烈。暴风城的战士们直到最后都在列阵，盾抵着盾，守卫着他们的最后一块阵地。从门口一直延伸到新王座之前的焦黑痕迹给出了他们得到的回应：这座黄金与白银之城最终屈服在了她曾经的守护者手中。

他却又一次活了下来。

这并没有让卡德加感到宽慰。

自从在卡拉赞落败之后，他就一直在试图反抗，除了切身感受到了守护者力量的强大之外却一无所获。他的奥能法术无法穿透守护者的护盾，他的近战技巧糟糕至极，他的刺杀水平在昨晚遭到了无情地羞辱。

他逃过一次，在踏出王宫大门的时候就失去了意识。

宽敞的新王座是为兽人设计的，古尔丹或是黑手却都没沾过它一下，那些庞大的身躯跪倒的样子笨拙得可笑，而麦迪文坐在上面就像真正的国王。少部分时间，他用卡德加无法理解的语言对兽人发号施令，大部分时间，他凝视着某个遥远的地方陷入冥想。食物和饮水由兽人苦工送来，而且大部分都被卡德加吃了。

这没有办法，卡德加为自己辩解，只有活着，才能想到击败守护者的方法。

随着时间的推移，他的不安感也与日俱增。这不对劲，他是个敌人，邪恶的麦迪文没有理由把一个敌人留在身边。另外一个可能性，卡德加不敢去思考——尽管在内心深处，他执拗地保留了‘守护者’的称呼。他能够接受麦迪文是被邪能腐化了，是个完全不同的人，因为那法术会扭曲人的心智。他不能接受的是……

“大部分人，所有的人，都没能真正地认识我。”

麦迪文低下头，看向了刚刚醒转的卡德加。

那双眼睛没有变成黑色，没有晦暗的惨绿。那双眼睛如同玻璃珠一样清澈而透亮，那是麦迪文本人的眼睛。

“艾泽拉斯的守护者，一件趁手的工具。如果你有一匹好用的马，你会给它喂最好的草料，但如果它摔断了腿，你还是会给它‘解脱’。”

卡德加张了张嘴。

麦迪文显然没有指望他接话，自顾自地说了下去。

“艾泽拉斯的所有种族，没有哪个会因为孩子摔断了腿就杀死他们，”他说，“你明白吗？你曾踏上和我一样的道路，只有我能教导你。”

卡德加诧异地睁大了眼睛，自己一定是搞错了。更好的可能性是自己没法理解荒诞的事实，已经疯了。麦迪文看上去倒是全然的正常，而且正对自己伸出一只手，帮助自己从地板上爬起来。他听起来真的像个正常、理智的人类，看起来和第一次见面时几乎没有区别，如果，棕色的头发中没有伸出那两只山羊般长角的话。

他不知道该说什么，只能继续保持着沉默。

麦迪文的表情变得严肃起来。

“你怎么还没搞懂？卡德加？如果你想杀死我，就必须向我学习，使用我的力量。”

卡德加几乎要条件反射似的说出那些反驳的话来。不，邪能是可怕的法术。它的使用者没一个有好下场的。但面对一个已经被腐化的使用者，说这些又有什么用呢？

麦迪文从他脸上的表情看出了答案，带着遗憾摇了摇头。

“如果你是自愿的话，能让事情简单很多。”

有那么一瞬间，卡德加在脑子里勾勒出了一幅可笑的图像，麦迪文用法杖指着他，逼他读书……那幅图像迅速被别的东西挤开了。守护者的手指搭在他的额头上，冷得像冰。他忽然就懂得了怎么与邪能共鸣，怎么在世间万物中挖掘它恶毒的暖意。这些知识像碎冰锥一样扎在他的脑袋里。

麦迪文的手指顺着年轻法师的额头下滑，划过鼻尖与嘴唇，停留在了凸出的喉结上。一条链子在他的手中成型，蛇一般地缠绕住了后者的脖颈。

卡德加一开始并没有反应，他还在和脑子里想象中的寒冰作斗争。寒气冻得他眼前发黑。直到麦迪文拉着链子，把他从地上拉起来，拖到王座上时，他才咳嗽着回过神。

“奥术魔法烧不断它。”

麦迪文拿起了他手中链条的末端，一小截材料在他掌中的绿火里迅速地蒸发了。他带着坦荡的恶意收紧了变短的链条。

卡德加条件反射地抓住了脖子，粗糙的金属毫不留情地刮擦着他的皮肤，可能已经留下了血痕。他听洛萨说过，矮人们会用黑铁的项圈和链子对付那些难以驯服、性格暴躁、杀过人的狮鹫。脖子上的东西怎么想都糟糕得多。

麦迪文等待着。

这当然会痛。他饶有趣味地看着卡德加徒劳的挣扎，变得急促的喘息，因为疼痛和缺氧涨红的脸。现在这个小法师没准连火球术的咒语都读不出了。

很好，一切都按计划进行。


End file.
